Truth Isn't Really The Truth
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: What if Haruna wasn't who she said she was? What if the real her was so dark, so twisted, that it killed the one person that she truly loved?
1. The Dark Beginning

"Haruna, why are you so gloomy?" Mami asked gently. I looked up at her and shrugged, "I just don't feel happy or anything today." I sighed. "But you're always happy though." Mami gasped. I shrugged and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. "Something's up with Haruna, she's so depressed and miserable." Mami said as she sat down next to Assa and Fumi.

"You're such a freak, why would anyone like a girl like you?" Four 3rd year students shoved a short 1st year girl with light blue streaks and light brown hair to the ground. Her crystal clear blue eyes began to water up as she hit the ground hard. "Aye, leave her alone!" I screamed. "What she mean to you?" One snarled. "That's my little sister." I snarled back, "And if you don't hand her over I'm going to have to do something very unfriendly."

"Try me brat." One sneered and I lunged at her, punching her in the jaw and kneeing her in the stomach. She fell to the ground whimpering. "Anyone else want to try me?" I scowled and the other three released her and ran. "Alayla, what the hell are you doing here? You should be in school." I asked. "Haruna, who is this?" Mami asked.

"My little sister, Alayla this is Mami." I sighed, "Now why aren't you in school?" "Fiona and the other girls snuck out and called me a wimp if I didn't so." Alayla muttered. "You mean the others are out too?" I shouted slightly. She nodded. "Argh, come one." I scowled and grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the table that Yoh, Assa, Fumi and Asoaka were at. "Sit." I demanded and she sat quickly.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, tears in her crystal blue eyes. "Not mad, just upset that you would do this. You can't be here, you have such a bright future and being here around me and the others is going to ruin it. As for Fiona, I'll have to talk to Faylynn about that." I sighed.

"Who's this?" Assa asked. "My little sister, Alayla." I answered coldly. Alayla wrapped her arms around my upper arm and hung onto me. "It's so nice to meet big my sister's friends, who are you?" Alayla asked, her voice drifting through the air like, well water. "I'm Assa and this is my boyfriend Fumi." She stretched boyfriend. "I'm Asoaka." Asoaka said calmly with a friendly smile.

"I'm Yoh, Haruna's boyfriend." Yoh said, eyeing my carefully. "You never told me you had a boyfriend." Alayla gasped and pulled lightly on my arm. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I scowled. "You never told your own sister that you have a boyfriend?" Assa asked. "Nope." I said. "That's awful; I would want to know if Yoh got a new girlfriend." Assa said, slightly angry.

I shrugged. "Stop being like that Haru-chan, you're acting like you did when you dated Cain-kun." Alayla pouted, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Alayla, I'm so sorry I made you cry." I whispered the last part into her ear. She grinned and said, "Then make it up to Alayla by inviting your friends over today!" She giggled. "Fine. You all heard the lady. How about it, we can go swimming at the beach." I sighed.

They all said yes. "Alayla, remember what I told you." I said. "I know no talking to strangers, especially boys and stay covered up and be careful." Alayla said slowly. "Yep," I stated, "now go to your class." She waved goodbye and left. "What up with your rules for her, you practically control her." Assa asked. "If I could control her, she wouldn't even be here, or remember me for that matter." I sighed, my eyes dulling as my thoughts were taken back to awful memories of the past.


	2. Relaxing moments always suck

At the beach.

Assa and Yoh were the first to show, then Alayla and I, then Asoaka and Fumi and Mami. Assa wore a purple one piece that was open back and had a silver metal ring in the front. She had a purple see through over piece on and purple sandals and a pink towel. Yoh wore black swim trunks and black sandal and a white towel. Fumi had green and white swim trunks and black sandals and an orange towel.

Asoaka wore red and white swim trunks and a gray towel. Mami had a yellow one piece and a large gray tee shirt and white sandals and a light green towel. I wore a black two piece that had a blue metal ring on the front holding it closed and my bottoms had ties on the sides you could undo and a black see through wrap with dark blue water designs and black sandals and a black towel.

Alayla wore a light blue one piece with white lace like swirls and a white solid wrap and white sandals and a light blue towel. "Wow, Haruna. You look different." Mami said. I heard cat calls and turned around to see many people staring at me. One boy came up to me and gave me a piece of paper with his number on it. That's when Yoh walked over and slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his side. I tossed the number in the trash.

"What happened to the other one?" Yoh asked. "Ask Alayla, she thought it would be great to show off my tattoos." I sighed. "You have a tattoo?" Fumi asked. I nodded and turned around, showing them my back which giant black angel wings that were burned and had holes in them and black and sapphire faded blue swirls down my arms, legs and neck as well and bloody chains and locks. "They are normally covered with cover up." I said and started to walk over to Alayla who was being eye balled by some guys.

I growled and glared at them as I put my arms around her in a sisterly way and pulled her closer to the group. "Asoaka and Mami, can you watch her when I'm not around? I don't trust her around guys." I asked. "Sure." Mami said. "No problem." Asoaka said. "Thanks." I said. As I started to walk away, I felt Alayla grab my hand. "Don't leave me alone." She whispered with her head down.

"Never," I whispered, "Now go play in the water. I'll be there soon." She giggled and she and Mami chan ran to the water, laughing and splashing each other. "So what's with your sister, she seems on edge every time you move away from her." Fumi asked. "Like Assa, she's attached to her older sibling, although she's attached to me more that what's good for her. We didn't have that great of a childhood that you guys did. She had a decent one but only because I stood infront of all the awful things and took all the hits." I sighed.

"Tell us, please." Assa asked. I sighed but nodded since I knew she would just keep asking about it. "In our family, there's this old custom. It's in six other families as well. They have two girls and one is pure, the other isn't. Alayla, it's a pure name. She's always been so pure at heart, never felt ill will towards another and never did anything bad. She was an angel. Haruna isn't my real name; it's Aquora according to my family. It's an impure name. I wasn't pure at heart; I did awful things to people who talked bad to me and I wasn't very nice. I was a cold hearted person. I wasn't an angel." I sighed, looking at Alayla as she smiled and laughed which brought a small smile to my lips.

"When people found out about what we were, some adored Alayla, some adored me, but for all the wrong reasons. Holy people loved her for the fact that she was perfectly pure, but they hated me for being the opposite. Bad people liked me for being impure, and they would try to hurt Alayla. That's where I normally came in. Anyone that tried to hurt her, I dealt with, sometimes I beat them, and sometimes it was me bleeding out. It was odd for me to be protective of her; all the past girls like us, the impure hated the pure. But this time, we became protective of them, and the pures clang to us for dear life. Alayla had to see me after awful things happened to me and she watched when I did them to others because she had to stop me." I sighed.

"Well, well. Look what we have here girl." I voice that which reminded me of fire spoke. "Faylynn you pyromaniac bitch, to what do I owe the displeasure of your company?" I sighed, eyes closed. "I see the girls are out, the other's got them. They're coming to the beach too. Fiona, hurry over here!" Faylynn called out. **Cliff hanger. Sorry. Will update for comments!**


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


End file.
